Silence
by Beagairbheag
Summary: Silence after a battle is never a good thing. AU Lady Knight.


_My apologies for firstly writing this, and then posting it._

_I'm in an angsty, upset mood and this is the result. A bit different from what I usually write but hey, why not?_

_Your reviews, however life threatening, would be greatly received._

_Updated to include one word. Sorry if you get a double alert._

*

Silence.

In the aftermath of a battle, its something no one wants.

It acts as a signal to everyone, especially those who have claimed victory, that things are not well.

In a fortress in Scanra, it harkened the end of a life. The end of a remarkably short era.

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan was dead.

*

Dom had brought her out from the tower. Cradled in his arms, she looked rather small and vulnerable.

That was when the silence came. Men, women and child alike stopped what they where doing and watched as the handsome young sergeant marched on decidedly shaky legs towards his younger cousin; his eyes shining but chin held high.

"No!"

Neal, weak from healing, stood quickly and pitched forward. It was only the quick reflexes of those who gathered about him, that prevented him from taking a header into the ground. He landed on his knees, his legs giving out on him.

Dom carefully lowered himself down as well, unwilling at that time to relinquish her from his grasp.

It was painful to watch as Neal attempted to use his already depleted magic to bring her back.

She was beyond it all, but none of them had the heart to stop his frantic actions and he did so till he was exhausted. Crumpling, his head fell down and tears rained silently down his cheeks.

*

"She'd want us get away as soon as possible."

The young squire spoke quietly but his voice carried well over the area. He stood stock still, his person still showing the after effects of the battle. As he spoke, he did not waver, though his emotions where plainly visable across his face.

"That was Kel," Neal said, head down, "Always thinking about other people."

"Then, for once, let it be about her," Dom said, insistent. "I will take charge of her and should anything happen, you'll be free to scarper." He was beginning to allow his devastation to turn into anger. He found it easier to cope that way.

"Dom," Neal rebuked. This was no time for them to be getting at one another's throats.

"She deserves a proper burial." Wolset spoke up from the group of men that had assembled. "An' should none of you wish tae take 'er, then I will."

Neal shook his head in sad amusement. "See the loyalty you inspired," he muttered to the cloth covered figure laying motionless on the stone slab beside him.

*

They took the first boat across.

Dom and Neal had the front two poles, while Owen and Wolset brought up the rear.

The men of the Kings Own, even in the rough bobbling waters of the Vassa, stood in a motionless stance around them like a guard of honour. As the front of the boat was lowered they filed out and created a man made passageway.

At the end, several feet inshore stood the area commander, Lord Wyldon and the Commander of the Kings Own, Raoul. Both looked as though they would rather be facing down a ten thousand strong army than there.

Neither man seemed concerned about the pain and feeling that was cut across their faces. The younger of the two really seemed to be struggling to keep his emotions in check till finally he could stand it no more and had to walk off for a bit.

*

The single sound of a horn blew out in the surroundings.

It signalled the passing of a life.

A solemn tune for a none too ordinary life.

And they stood silently, mournfully, on the banks of the river Vassa and watched as her body was brought ashore by those she had considered closer than friends. When any pole bearer stumbled, hands would reach out to help and take the weight.

Young and old. Male and female. Nobility and commoners.

They where all there; together to observe the passing of a simple woman who had accomplished much more than she had ever been given credit for.

A _true_ Knight of the land of Tortall.

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan.


End file.
